Titanium Love
by Ryl Gabbe
Summary: Tak perlu adegan romantis untuk saling dekat satu sama lain. Tak perlu barang-barang mahal, sekalipun kau kaya raya. Hanya perlu beberapa hal bodoh dan konyol, kebahagiaan pun akan kau dapat. Sederhana bukan? "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bercanda, Teme. Selama ini kan kau menyebalkan." / "A-apaan, Dobe?" / "Iya, Teme bawel! Ayo ke kamar!". Chapter 3, Updated! Closer! SasuNaru.
1. High school, eh?

**Pair : **SasuNaru

**Genre : **Romance / Humor

**Summary: **Kehidupan SMA adalah kehidupan baru bagi seseorang yang polos seperti Naruto. Bagaimana kehidupan SMA Naruto? Bagaimana jika ia mencintai seorang senior yang merupakan salah satu senior terbrengsek disekolahnya yang secara aneh juga mencintai dirinya? Bagaimana kisah mereka? Let's read, guys! SasuNaru…newbie author, first fict! Warning inside. RnR?

**Age : **Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru : 16 tahun

Naruto : 14 tahun

Gaara, Kiba : 15 tahun

Sasori, Deidara : 18 tahun

Itachi : 19 tahun

* * *

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titanium Love © Ryl Gabbe**

**WARNING** : OOC, AU, Gaje, Shounen-Ai, Senioritas, Selipan humor krispi…

Newbie. And this is my first story.

Don't like, don't read.

Chapter 1 : High School, eh?

* * *

.

Pagi itu adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah menengah atas bagi seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan tiga garis lembut di masing-masing pipinya yang dilengkapi dengan mata biru langit cerah yang tak pernah tertutupi oleh awan. Namikaze Naruto. Remaja berjenis kelamin ganda ini—err berjenis kelamin laki-laki ini, telah siap berangkat. Dengan baju seragam lengan pendek berwarna biru muda dan celana hitam panjang serta dasi biru tua khas sekolah barunya, ia melangkah penuh semangat menuju ruang makan di mansion Namikaze.

"Pagi Ayah! Pagi Ibu! Pagi Nee-chan ku sayangggg!" dengan suara yang merdu (baca : cempreng) ia menyapa seluruh anggota keluarganya dan tak lupa mencium pipi ibu dan kakak perempuannya.

"Ugh, liur mu menggelikan, Naru!" sang kakak hanya menggerutu sambil mengelap liur sisa ciuman pagi Naruto.

"Pagi Naru-chan, ah ayo sarapan dulu sayang. Ibu telah menyiapkan sup kuah ramen untukmu!" Kushina tersenyum hangat pada putranya yang memasang tampang ceria (Naruto tidak akan tersinggung apabila panggilannya di embel-embeli chan oleh ibu, ayah, dan kakaknya, tapi kalau orang lain? _Beuh_!).

"Ehm, Naru-chan, hari ini hari pertama kamu masuk SMA kan?" Minato, sang ayah mengusap rambut putranya yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya.

"Iya tousan… iiihh berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti wanita, tousan!" Naruto merengek pelan pada ayahnya yang memiliki ciri yang serupa dengan Naruto dan kakaknya, Deidara.

"Hahaha Naru-chan, kau ini memang manis sekaliiii" ujar Minato dengan tampang pedophile yang langsung mendapat sambitan kulit pisang dari Kushina (?)

"Naru, hari ini ayah beserta ibu dan Dei, akan pergi ke Suna untuk pertemuan kerjasama antara Namikaze Corp dan Akasuna Corp. Tentu saja, ayah sebagai pemilik Namikaze Corp, harus datang membawa istri beserta salah satu anak ayah sebagai pelengkap pertemuan resmi tersebut. Jadi, tak apa kan, Naru, jika ayah tinggal kau sendirian selama enam hari? Ayah akan pulang hari sabtu nanti." Ujar sang ayah panjang lebar.

"Eh? Kenapa harus Nee-chan? Huweee kenapa bukan Naru yang di ajak?" Naruto hanya memasang muka melasnya sembari melancarkan protes-melasnya.

"Hari ini kan Naru harus sekolah, sayang. Sedangkan Dei, ia sedang cuti kuliah, dan mumpung masih semester pertama, Dei masih bisa santai. Lagipula, Dei kan perempuan, masa kamu tega meninggalkan kakak perempuanmu sendirian dirumah selama enam hari?" ujar Kushina dengan senyum cantik keibuannya.

"Ugh, baiklah. Lagipula Naru kan udah dewasa! Naru udah SMA! Iya, kan, Tousan?" Naruto menjadi bersemangat mengingat statusnya sekarang sebagai anak yang menurutnya telah dewasa.

"Iya, Naru, kamu sudah dewasa…" Ujar sang ayah dengan senyum cerah yang melambangkan bahwa ia bangga terhadap putranya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Naruto langsung menuju mobil _Corolla Altis_-nya untuk berangkat sekolah. (wisss, keren ya anak 14 tahun punya _Corolla Altis _milik sendiri…author ngiri! Author enpi! Kapan author pun—*disambit readers* *readers : lanjutin ceritanya, author sinting!*). Errr okay. Orang tua beserta kakaknya akan berangkat ke Bandara Internasional Konoha –untuk menuju Suna– sekitar dua jam lagi. Jadilah ia berangkat sekolah dengan hati galau. Ia memang sangat ingin mengunjungi Suna lagi. Ia selalu mengingat gunung dan gurun pasirnya yang indah, terlihat gersang namun lumayan sejuk. Ditambah lagi hembusan angin tropis yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi, membuatnya semakin merindukan negara yang identik dengan pasir itu —yang ia kunjungi setahun lalu.

Setelah beberapa saat merenung, ia akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah sekolah tingkat menengah atas yang termasuk sekolah favorit se-antero Konoha. Beruntunglah, ia sama sekali tidak terjebak macet yang umumnya sering melanda pada pagi hari.

Akhirnya, 500 meter di depan ada sebuah bangunan megah nan mewah, yang di depannya memiliki plang bertuliskan "**Konoha Bilingual Senior High School**". Yap, sekolah berstandar Internasional.

Disekolah ini MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa) diadakan mendadak, dikarenakan pihak sekolah yakin, apabila MOS dibertahukan dahulu pada para murid baru, mereka akan menggunakan berbagai taktik curang untuk menghindarinya. Jadi, bisa saja MOS diadakan saat pertengahan semester atau mungkin di awal bahkan di akhir semester pertama tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dahulu. Dan lagipula, untuk MOS di sekolah ini hanya berisi keisengan para senior dan tes-tes tidak penting dari para senior untuk junior. Jadi, Naruto tak perlu repot-repot membawa perlengkapan MOS (kalau saja seandainya ada MOS mendadak).

Setelah ia masuk ke halaman parkir sekolah tersebut, ia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia tahu sedikit lagi harus masuk kelas, dan ia akan terlambat. Namun, Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar mobil, dikarenakan ia masih harus menunggu kedua sobat karibnya yang ia kenal dari semasa sekolah dasar –Gaara dan Kiba.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah mobil _Porsche_ hitam, ber-plat nomor, '70M47 UchS', parkir di sebelahnya. Sungguh plat nomor yang aneh bukan, pemirsa? Yak, pemilik mobil tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan putra bungsu dari pemilik perusahan Uchiha Corp –saingan Namikaze Corp–, Uchiha Sasuke. Karena dari kode "Uch" yang menandakan pemilik mobil tersebut adalah salah satu anggota keluarga dari Uchiha Corp, Naruto langsung tahu siapa yang ada dibalik mobil itu, meskipun ia tak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan sang pemilik mobil. Anak bungsu dari Uchiha. Mengapa ia menyimpulkan begitu? Karena Uchiha Itachi, sang anak pertama, tengah menjalankan kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan Nee-channya, Konoha International University. Dan mengenai nomornya yang bertuliskan '70M47', author no comment. Hanya Sasuke yang tahu.

Naruto yang memang dari dulu penasaran akan wajah seorang anak bungsu dari pemilik perusahaan saingan ayahnya, diam dan memperhatikan ke dalam mobil tersebut dengan rasa ingin tahu yang amat besar.

Di dalam mobil itu hanya terlihat siluet hitam dengan rambut ber-ekor yang agak tinggi dan—*author di bekep Sasuke*. Oke oke, di dalam mobil nampak siluet hitam dengan rambutnya yang mencuat keatas, namun keren(?). Dan…sepertinya Naruto melihat ada sedikit rambut yang membingkai wajah tegas siluet tersebut. Ketika siluet itu bersiap untuk keluar mobil, tiba-tiba…

"NARUTOOOOOO" Kiba secara tiba-tiba masuk kedalam mobil dan berteriak dengan maksud menganggetkan Naruto dengan suaranya yang bagaikan toa mesjid soak, tiba-tiba menjerit terkena petir(?). Aktivitas Kiba tersebut diikuti Gaara yang langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang mobil itu, sambil terus mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun di _earphone _dari IPod-nya. Naruto yang kaget dan merasakan kupingnya panas, langsung memberi jitakkan di kepala cokelat sobatnya tersebut.

"APA KIBA?! APA! MENGAPA KAU MENGGANGGUKU KIBA?! MENGAPA?!" Naruto langsung jejeritan histeris nan lebay dan langsung menyemprot Kiba dengan kata-kata, sekaligus bekas kuah Sup Kuah Ramen yang telah bercampur dengan liurnya. Malang sekali nasib Kiba pagi itu.

"Menganggu apa, ne? Sedang nonton porno ya, Naru? Hm?" celoteh Kiba dengan tidak jelas.

"Aph-APA! TIDAK KIBA TIDAK! AKU MEMANG SUDAH PERNAH MIMPI BASAH, TAPI AKU BELUM PERNAH DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENONTON PORNO SEPERTIMU KIBA!" Naruto menanggapi ocehan Kiba dengan reaksi berlebihan.

Demikian berlanjutlah celotehan mereka. Empat menit pun berlalu. Gaara yang kesal, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menengahi mereka dengan kata-kata.

"Hentikan ocehan tidak berguna kalian, _guys._ Hari ini kita MOS mendadak, dan celakalah kita karena angkatan kita memiliki senior seperti Uchiha Sasuke, Naara Shikamaru, Senju Sai, dan Hyuuga Neji." Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam, angkat suara.

Kedua sobatnya hanya saling berpandangan beberapa detik, kemudian mereka menganga lebar. Dengan panik, Naruto menoleh ke arah mobil milik sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Seolah mengerti jalan pikirannya, Gaara berkata, "Uchiha itu telah menuju lapangan utama yang terletak jauh di tengah sekolah ini sejak 4 menit yang lalu. Kalau aku boleh beritahu, kita sudah terlambat sekitar 2 menit setengah, dan dalam 48 detik lagi kita akan terlambat 3 menit. Dan kalau aku boleh tambahkan lagi, bagi siswa-siswi yang terlambat akan berurusan dengan senior-senior brengsek. Yak, Uchiha itu dan ketiga temannya."

Ucapan panjang lebar Gaara tersebut, membuat dua pemuda yang lainnya langsung membuka pintu mobil, dan langsung meloncat dengan bodohnya keluar mobil. Tentu saja membuat kepala mulus mereka berciuman mesra dengan atap mobil. Malang bagi Naruto, kepalanya sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Namun ia tak memperdulikannya. Begitu juga kedua sahabatnya yang tak mengetahui bahwa kepala Naruto sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Setelah itu, ketiga sahabat itu langsung berlari keluar dari mobil mewah itu dan langsung menuju bagian lapangan utama sekolah baru mereka. Mereka bertiga sama-sama berharap tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat dari senior mereka. Ck, dasar anak baru.

"Hah…hah…hah…ma-maaf senpai k-kami telat…" ujar Naruto sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar stabil di depan 357 murid lain dan di depan beberapa senior mereka yang sekarang menatap mereka, err mungkin menatap Naruto, seperti…seperti gadis polos yang akan diperkosa tanpa perlawanan. Singkatnya, para senior baik laki-laki maupun wanita melihat mereka –khususnya Naruto– dengan tatapan mesum.

Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara mulai merinding menyaksikan tatapan para seniornya. Ya, mungkin hari ini mereka akan merasakan MOS ala Sekolah Menengah Atas. Dan mereka akan tahu betapa nistanya senior-senior mesum mereka.

"Baiklah! Bagi kalian bertiga yang terlambat, silahkan ikut aku dan be—"

"Mereka ikut kami, Konan." belum selesai seorang senior cantik berambut biru dengan pita bunga di kepalanya berbicara, ia langsung dibungkam oleh seorang senior lainnya yang berambut hitam kebiruan yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon dekat lapangan sekolah.

"B-baik, Sasuke-kun."

Uchiha Sasuke. Ia dan ketiga kawannya. Oh. My. God. _What a disaster, man!_

"Neji, urus yang merah itu. Dan kalian, Sai, Shika, urus yang coklat itu." Ujarnya memerintah ketiga temannya yang hanya mengangguk patuh kepadanya. Uchiha gitu loh!

"Heh, kau kucing pirang jabrik. Ikut aku."

**TWITCH**

Muncul perempatan di dahi Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja ia di panggil 'Kucing Pirang Jabrik' oleh seniornya di depan 350-an orang lebih. Untung saja kedua sahabatnya telah dibawa pergi oleh teman-teman Sasuke. Kalau tidak? Nantinya panggilan menyebalkan itu akan keluar dari mulut norak Kiba dan dari mulut inosen Gaara. Naruto tentu saja malu. Harga diri, _guys. _Apalagi yang memanggilnya pertama kali adalah orang brengsek seperti Sasuke. Jadi yah…

"APA KAU BILANG?! DASAR KAU TEME SENIOR PANTAT AYAM!"

**TWITCH**

Kini, giliran Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba memiliki perempatan di dahinya karena mendengar sebuah kalimat bodoh yang keluar dari mulut pemuda jabrik di depannya.

"Baka-dobe. Junior macam apa kau ini berani-beraninya macam-macam padaku, eh?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang sangat menyeramkan, seraya memicingkan mata hitam kelamnya yang tajam.

Yang lainnya hanya melihat dua orang itu dengan tatapan campur aduk. Antara takut, ngeri, dan ingin tertawa sepuasnya. Akan tetapi, tak ada selera humor dalam kamus Uchiha. Yang lainnya tahu itu. Namun, Naruto sebaliknya. Dan sudah seharusnya Naruto mengetahuinya.

"Umm…a-anu maaf senpai. A-aku tidak bermaksud–" belum selesai Naruto berbicara, ia langsung digendong ala _Bridal Style_ oleh Sasuke yang langsung membawanya menjauhi tempat ramai manusia tersebut. Yang lainnya, yah, menganga lebar-lebar atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Selanjutnya, ada yang terbahak-bahak, jejeritan dan menangis lebay (Sasuke FG + FC tentunya), dan ada juga beberapa seme dan beberapa perempuan yang masih diam tersihir pesona uke manis seperti Naruto. Ck, sebegitu lebaynya kah hidup Naruto, Kami-sama?

"Se-senpai maaf! Tolong turunkan Naru sekarang, senpai! Tolong!"

Sasuke berhenti di depan ruang UKS yang kosong dan kemudian menyelonong masuk dan langsung mengunci pintu. Sasuke menurunkan Naruto secara kasar di atas kasur UKS yang agak keras itu. Sialnya, pantat Naruto menghantam ujung kasur yang sangat keras, jadi…

"Aw! Ittai, ne! Awww pantat Naru…s-sakit…" Naruto meringis sambil memegangi pantat dan kepalanya yang sekarang terasa sangat sakit.

"Obati luka di kepalamu, Dobe. Setelah itu, temui aku di mobil. Aku akan menyuruh Shikamaru untuk mengambil kunci mobilmu disini, dan setelah itu, kita akan kerumahku."

"Eh? Mengapa kunci mobil Naru di ambil, senpai?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai seraya berkata, "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kau, Namikaze Naruto. Benar? Anak dari Minato-san." Hoah, dasar tidak nyambung.

"Be-benar, senpai. Lalu kenapa Naru harus kerumah senpai? Naru takut nanti otousan marah sama Naru kalau bolos sekolah dan gak lang—"

"Kita selesaikan masalah kita, Dobe. Kau berani-beraninya meruntuhkan harga diriku di depan semua bawahanku. Sekarang kau berani berbohong padaku, eh? Kau pikir aku tak tahu apabila orang tua kita sedang ke Suna untuk acara kerja sama, hm?"

"N-naru pikir hanya Namikaze Corp dan Akasuna Corp saja yang—"

"Bodoh kau, Dobe. Itu kerja sama sentral. Perusahaan ayahku, ayahmu, dan perusahaan Akasuna akan bekerja sama, Dobe. "

"Ah? Begitu ya?" Naruto hanya merengut. Kalah dalam pembicaraan bersama senpainya yang brengsek ini yang juga telah memanggilnya Dobe beberapa kali.

"Cepat lakukan perintahku sekarang, Dobe. Atau kau akan menyesal." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai seram dan kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

Naruto bergidik dan langsung cepat-cepat menuju kaca. Ia langsung melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri yang berdarah di bagian kepala.

"Ah…_holly shit. _Bertubi-tubi aku sial hari ini. Cih." Gerutunya sambil langsung mengobati luka di kepalanya.

Ia langsung mengobatinya dengan betadine dan alkohol 70%. Setelah selesai, ia langsung cepat-cepat keluar dari UKS dan berpapasan dengan Shikamaru.

"Naruto? Kuncinya." Shikamaru hanya berucap dengan nada malas.

Dengan tidak rela, ia memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada Shikamaru.

"Tenang, aku tak akan merusak mobilmu. Aku hanya akan mengantarkannya ke mansion mu. Sesuai perintah Sasuke."

Naruto mengangguk pasrah, kemudian meninggalkan Shikamaru yang hanya bersandar pada dinding lorong UKS.

"Sasuke…sejak kapan dia menyukai manis, eh? Laki-laki itu…Naruto ya? Ahahahaha selamat bersenang-senang, Sasuke hahahahahaha" Shikamaru tertawa seperti orang gila di lorong UKS itu. Untungnya hanya dia seorang yang berada disitu. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja ia telah di beri asap kemenyan karena dikira setan kehausan.

Naruto langsung masuk ke kursi bagian depan begitu ia sampai di mobil Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke telah duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Pakai sabukmu." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Yosh, senpai!" Naruto menyahuti dengan semangat.

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobil, dan dalam beberapa detik, mobil itu langsung meninggalkan sekolah mereka.

'…anak ini… ia… manis.' Sasuke tahu, ia mulai tertarik dengan bocah pirang disebelahnya ini.

**DEG**

'A-apaa? Apa-apaan ini? Tertarik padanya? Cih. Junior bodoh. Ta-tapi…mengapa rasanya sangat…menggelitik? Mengapa aku menyebutnya manis…?' Sasuke membatin dengan kikuk.

Setelahnya, ia langsung melirik bocah disampingnya untuk memastikan bocah itu tidak melihat guratan rona tipis di wajah putih pucatnya yang mengkilap nan mulus bak sebuah porselen.

Dan, Naruto sedang tersenyum manis. Tersenyum manis seraya melihat ke arah awan yang membentuk seperti sebuah kue _taiyaki_ atau sebuah kue berbentuk ikan khas jepang.

**CIIITTTTTT**

Sasuke langsung mengerem mendadak, dan menyebabkan dahinya terhantuk stir mobil dengan lumayan keras, tak lupa menyebabkan Naruto yang sedang melihat awan di jendela mobil, untuk kedua kalinya terbentur sesuatu di dalam mobil dalam satu pagi. Bedanya yang pertama adalah ulahnya sendiri yang melompat ganas keluar mobil, dan yang kedua disebabkan oleh mengerem dengan mendadaknya mobil yang sedang ia tumpangi. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah, sang biang penyebabnya adalah Sasuke. Errr, namun secara tak langsung, Naruto juga penyebabnya, _sih._

'Sial, senyumnya…ARGHHH!' Sasuke meraung dalam batinnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang memegangi kepalanya dan yang langsung berkata…

"Ouch! Dahi Naru! Lagi-lagi? Huweeee! Kenapa senpai ngerem mendadak? Huweee!" Naruto hanya meratapi nasibnya yang amat sial pagi itu.

Karena ia sekarang tahu, ia tidak boleh macam-macam pada seniornya, ia hanya memprotes dengan melas, Sasuke hanya menoleh dengan bingung. Meskipun sebenarnya Naruto sangat ingin menampoli wajah porselen tampan disebelahnya ini, ia tetap harus menjaga sedikit etikanya pada sang Uchiha bungsu.

**DEG**

'…t-tampan? Apa aku gila…?' Naruto mulai merona sendiri.

'Dia merona…? Karena apa, ya?' Sasuke yang melihat rona diwajah Naruto yang sekarang langsung membuang muka menghadap jendela lagi hanya bisa membatin dan bertanya dalam hati.

'Ah…manisnya…eh? Sejak kapan aku suka manis?' sambung batin Sasuke.

'Perasaan yang aneh…' keduanya membatin bersamaan dibarengi dengan mobil yang kembali melaju normal menuju mansion Uchiha.

* * *

.

_Bagaikan sebuah jiwa beku iblis_

_Terlahir kembali_

_Hangat_

_Bersama datangnya sang malaikat_

_Mereka satu jenis_

_Mahluk Gaib sang Ilahi_

_Bukankah ini tidak memiliki akhir yang bahagia?_

_Terlarang_

_Oh, malangnya sang Malaikat dan sang Iblis_

_Namun cinta ini tak akan tertembus apapun_

_Bagaikan sebuah ruangan_

_Berdinding Titanium_

_Hanya ada kita_

_Dan cinta kita_

* * *

.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

To Be Continued

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0 

.

* * *

**Huaaaa Ryl masih amat sangat newbie disini ToT**

**Gomennnn minna-san kalau typo berserakan, alur kecepetan atau lain-lainnya ToT maklumlah ini fict pertama Ryl, hehe. *disambit readers***

**Untuk Chapter ini rate-nya T aja dulu deh…mungkin rate M-nya bakalan Ryl buat di chapter 3 atau 4 xD**

**Tapi itu juga tergantung kalian loh mau aku lanjutin fict ini atau engga ^^**

**Yang jelas sekarang, Ryl minta ripiunya ya ^.^**

**Ryl butuh saran, mau flame juga gapapa kok :D**

**Seakli lagi, mohon ripiu minna-san \(^o^\) \(^o^)/ (/^o^)/**

**FLAMERS ARE ALLOWED, AND REVIEWS ARE LOVED! ^^**


	2. Uchiha? What a disaster, man!

**Holla minna! Maafkan atas keterlambatan Ryl meng-update fict ini ToT**

**UTS yang laknat dan serangkaian Pre-Test yang t ak kalah laknat membuat Ryl harus telat dalam mengupdate fict ini ToT **

**Tapi…mungkin Kami-Sama menyayangi Ryl, jadi Ryl mendapat peringkat 1 di kelas dan juara 1 umum di angkatan Ryl! Ryl termasuk berprestasikah? *nangis Bombay terharu* *di sambit readers***

**Sasuke : WTF? Kenapa lo lama banget? Gue kan mau nyiksa Naru…**

**Naruto : Hieeee? Teme, kau sialan!**

**Haahhh biarkan saja mereka, nanti Ryl juga akan menjodohkan mereka hahahahaha *di chidori* *di rasengan* *tepar***

**Sudahlah, daripada fict ini berisi keluh kesah Ryl, lebih baik kita lanjut ke ceritanya! Yosh! xD**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : **SasuNaru slight ItaNaru

**Genre : **Romance / Humor

**Summary: **Whoops! Ngapain ya si senior Sasuke mau menghukum Naruto yang masih junior dan notabene sangat manis ini aja sampai di bawa ke mansionnya? Seberat itu kah salah Naru saat MOS? SasuNaru slight ItaNaru…newbie author, first fict, update chapter 2! Warning inside. RnR?

**Age : **Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru : 16 tahun

Naruto : 14 tahun

Gaara, Kiba : 15 tahun

Deidara, Kyuubi : 18 tahun

Itachi, Sasori : 19 tahun

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titanium Love © Ryl Gabbe**

**WARNING** : OOC, AU, Gaje, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, Senioritas, Selipan humor krispi, dan lain-lain

Di chapter 2 ini, Ryl menambahkan Kyuubi dalam jejeran pemain utama, Ryl juga mengubah umur Sasori dikarenakan oleh jalan pikiran Ryl yang berubah pula *di sambit* =,=a

**Rate :** T ke M untuk jaga-jaga

Newbie. And this is my first story.

Don't like, don't read.

Chapter 2 : Uchiha? Disaster, man!

.

Sekarang sekitar pukul 9 di kediaman Uchiha. Sebuah mobil _Porsche_ berwarna hitam mengkilat terlihat sedang memarkirkan dirinya di garasi megah mansion tersebut. Bukan memakirkan diri,_ sih_, sebenarnya. Tetapi sedang diparkir oleh sang bungsu Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke, yang dengan seenak jidatnya membawa juniornya, Namikaze Naruto, ke rumah dan akan memberikan hukuman pada junior yang sebenarnya tidak salah apa-apa tersebut. Ck, Uchiha.

Sementara itu, pria yang bernama Naruto hanya menganga lebar melihat betapa besar dan luasnya mansion Uchiha yang megah nan mewah ini. Yah, meskipun ia juga anak pengusaha sama seperti Sasuke, namun mansionnya tak semegah dan sebesar ini. Orang tuanya tidak menyukai cara bermegah-megahan. Dan terlihat jelas berbeda dengan orang tua Sasuke dari ukuran mansionnya.

Mansion ini terdiri atas tiga lantai, dicat warna putih elegan dengan sedikit sapuan cat warna abu-abu, hitam dan emas di beberapa bagian membuat mansion bergaya gotik khas eropaini semakin elegan dan terlihat mewah. Jarak dari pagar ke mansionnya sekitar 500 meter. Pagar mansion ini dibuat melingkari mansion yang terlewat megah ini. Sangat tinggi dan terlihat di pasangi sensor listrik canggih. Seluruh jalan menuju ke gedung rumahnya pun dihiasi taman bunga berwarna-warni dan beraneka ragam tanaman lainnya. Hawanya menjadi sangat sejuk tatkala pohon-pohon rindang berjejer dengan indah dan rapi sepanjang jalan menuju gedung utama mansion itu. Dan setelah Naruto sadar, ternyata tadi ia melihat sebuah danau buatan yang indah di sebelah kanan jalan menuju gedung utama mansion ini. Garasinya pun tak kalah megah, dan sanggup menampung lima belas mobil sekaligus (menurut sudut pandang Naruto). Dari garasi, Naruto bisa melihat taman belakang yang tak kalah indah dengan sebuah air mancur besar dan logo kipas khas Uchiha di atasnya. Di taman ini terdapat beberapa tempat duduk yang sangat nyaman untuk minum teh atau hanya sekedar mengobrol ringan. Berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang tinggal di mansion klasik bergaya khas Namikaze yang tidak terlalu megah namun bisa dibilang sudah sangat mewah bagi rakyat jelata.

Sasuke yang melihat tampang imut Naruto saat memandangi rumahnya hanya bisa merona tipis dan dengan mempertahankan wajah stoic-nya, ia memutuskan untuk membuyarkan lamunan Naruto dengan menyebalkan.

"Sampai kapan kau mau diam menganga seperti orang tolol begitu, _Dobe_? Muka mu terlihat seperti cewek matre kalau begitu."

**TWITCH**

"APA KAU BILANG! AKU BUKAN CEWEK! AKU COWOK SEJATI! PRIA SEJATI! KAU INI! SENIOR MACAM APA, HAH? KAU BERLAGAK SEOLAH KAULAH YANG PALING SEMPURNA, TEME! PANTAT AYAM! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" yak. Emosi Naruto meluap dan semua ucapan Naruto barusan hanya membuat Sasuke menatapnya tajam, dengan aura hitam yang amat seram. Naruto yang melihat tatapan ayam ngamuk itu ha—*di chidori*. Err oke-oke. Bukan tatapan ayam ngamuk, tapi tatapan cowok bergaya rambut pantat ayam itu membuat Naruto bungkam. Salah tingkah, dan cengengesan paksa tidak jelas karena ia tahu, ia hanya memperburuk keadaan.

"_Dobe_, apakah kau tahu apa hukuman yang akan ku berikan? Hm?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar nan seram yang membuat Naruto bergidik.

"A-apa, _Teme_? Aku tidak takut!"

"Wow kau bersemangat sekali, eh, _Dobe_?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan menganggap hukuman itu sebagai tantangan buatku!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ada beberapa prosedur dan syarat yang harus aku beritahukan padamu, _Dobe._" Sasuke menyeringai licik. "Pertama, kau harus menuruti semua perintahku. Kedua, selama kau menjalani hukumanmu, kau akan di rekam dan video rekamannya akan di serahkan ke anggota OSIS senior lainnya sebagai bukti aku telah menghukum dirimu. Ketiga, jika kau menolak, kau harus menjadi pembantu-ku selama aku mau. Ini mutlak, dan telah di catatkan dalam peraturan OSIS angkatanku."

Merasa tertantang, Naruto hanya mengangkat kepalanya dengan tampang meremehkan, dan berkata, "Aku terima persyaratan bodohmu itu, _Teme. _Memangnya apa_, sih_, hukuman khas senior brengsek seperti dirimu?" dengan suara yang menghina.

"Hukumanmu adalah, kita harus bertarung, dan kau harus mengalahkan ku. Jika kalah, kau harus mencium kakakku, si Uchiha Itachi." Oh Jashin-sama…

1 detik…

10,2 detik…

20 setengah detik…

25 detik…

….Loading completed.

"HUAPAAAAAA?! KAU GILA TEME?! KENAPA HARUS BEGITU?!" Demi Jashin, Naruto rela ngelakuin apapun selain tanding sama si pantat ayam nungging ini. Naruto tahu persis seperti apa keganasan klan Uchiha dalam _martial arts._ Dan, kalau Naruto tidak memenangkan pertandingan ini, maka ia harus mencium sang Uchiha sulung? Mengapa Jashin? Mengapa kau membuat _author_ menjadi jahat sama Naru? *di rasengan*

Teriakan Naruto yang amat menggelegar merdu tadi itu, memenuhi mobil _Porsche_ Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan tuli sesaat hanya menabok kepala si kuning berisik itu.

"_Dobe!_ Berhentilah bersikap seperti wanita, dan cepat keluar dari mobilku! Kau harus menurutiku, atau kau harus jadi babu-ku!" Sasuke mengancam dengan nada sedikit marah yang tentu saja membuat Naruto berjengit dan langsung melompat keluar mobil (kali ini tanpa terhantuk apapun). Namun ia tetap memegangi kepala kuningnya yang hari ini telah berkali-kali di nistai oleh sang Uchiha bungsu. Kemudian, dengan arogan, Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan langsung menuju ke dalam mansion tersebut diikuti dengan Naruto yang mengekor dengan kesal di belakangnya.

.

.

"Selamat datang tuan…" Seorang pelayan berbaju ala pelayan restoran mewah menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan langsung menarik Naruto masuk.

"Yo, _my otouto_!" sebuah sauara lembut nan ramah terdengar dari arah sofa besar di tengah ruang keluarga.

"Cih. Itachi, kau membolos kuliah, eh?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, _otouto? _Membolos sekolah dan sekarang pulang membawa seorang pria manis hm?" Itachi menatap Naruto dengan senyuman lembut, dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pandangan err…mesum?

Naruto yang di tatap seperti itu hanya menunduk, takut gak sopan kalau dia protes. Sasuke yang melihat Itachi dan Naruto hanya terdiam dan sedikit merasa dongkol pada sang kakak. Apalagi saat Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto. Hah? Eh? Apa?!

"Aku Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke. Dan kau?" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Na-namikaze Naruto…ju-juniornya Sasuke._" _Naruto nyengir dan langsung menjabat tangan Itachi.

"Kau manis Naruto…" Itachi menggombal sambil terus memegangi tangan Naruto.

"E-eh? A-nu, Itachi-san ju-juga ganteng…" Naruto nahan muntah pas ngomong gitu, yah, karena dia memang jijik pada duo Uchiha aneh ini. Naruto yang merasa geli pun langsung melepas tangannya dari genggaman Itachi.

"Khukhukhukhu, aku suka Naruto…" Itachi mengecup pipi Naruto.

**PLAK**

**BUAGH **

**BUGH **

**BUGH**

**BUAGH **

Yak, suara miris di atas adalah suara tamparan Naruto di pipi Itachi dan beberapa tendangan serta tabokan Sasuke di beberapa bagian tubuh Itachi.

"Aw! Hahahaha otouto! Aw kau galak otouto hahahaha" Itachi hanya tertawa sinting.

"MAMPUS KAU BAKA ANIKI!" Sasuke terus saja berusaha memukuli Itachi. Naruto yang bingung pun berusaha memisahkan mereka.

"Su-sudah Sasuke! Stop Sas woy itu kakak lo begooooo woy stooppppp!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan berusaha membawanya mundur, namun apa boleh dikata, tali sepatu kanan Naruto yang tidak terikat dengan benar, terinjak oleh kaki kiri Naruto, dan karena keseimbangan yang oleng, akhirnya Naruto pun terjatuh kearah belakang dan tanpa sengaja ia juga menarik seragam Sasuke yang langsung saja ikut terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh Naruto dengan tubuhnya. Naas sekali Naruto. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa ayam pula…

**BRUKKK**

"UWAAAAA! ITTAIIIII!" lagi-lagi kepala Naruto terhantuk. Sekarang dua kali. Saat ia terhantuk lantai marmer di bawahnya, dan juga terhantuk kepala Sasuke yang ikut jatuh dengan kerasnya.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA…kalian bodoh sekali…hahahaha ya Jashin!" Itachi tertawa lepas melihat penderitaan keduanya. Itachi pun tak menghiraukan tatapan bertanya dan miris beberapa pelayannya yang kebetulan sedang lewat situ. Ia sibuk menertawai sang adik dan calon uke adiknya (setidaknya begitu menurut pemikiran tolol Itachi). Sungguh tega kau Itachi…

Setelah di cek lagi, kepala Naruto juga mengeluarkan sedikit darah (lagi). Naruto hanya bisa meratapi nasib sialnya hari ini. Haduh…Naruto…Uchiha memang nista, dan kau harus lebih tabah ya Naruto. Uchiha _are disasters_.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan sedikit perawatan medis dari seorang pelayan di mansion ini, Naruto langsung menuju ke ruang keluarga di tempat Sasuke dan Itachi berada.

"Ne, sasu-_teme?_ Kepalaku sudah selesai di obati oleh Ayame-san. Kapan kita mulai tantangan bodohmu itu?" Naruto berujar sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke, dan menunjuk muka Sasuke dengan songongnya.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bersemangat dalam mengahadapi kekalahan, _dobe?_"

"Heh pantat ayam! Gue gak ak—" belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Itachi menyelanya.

"Tantangan apa sih sebenarnya, _otouto?"_

"Naruto harus melawanku dalam pertandingan _martial arts_."

"Kalau begitu…bagaimana kalau Naru-chan beristirahat dulu di mansion kita hingga besok, Sasuke? Baru besok setelah kalian pulang sekolah, kalian bertanding di ruang _martial arts _di lantai 4 mansion ini? Yah, kan kalau besok kalian bisa mengajak beberapa teman kalian untuk menyaksikan." Itachi berujar sambil menyesap kopi luwaknya.

"AP-APA?! TA-TAPI—"

"Boleh juga idemu, Itachi." Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Memangnya jika Naruto kalah, apa yang harus dia perbuat, _otouto?_"

"Dia harus menciummu." Sasuke bersikap sok cuek ayam. Padahal setengah mati ia menahan kesal pada sang kakak yang sedari tadi menatap Naruto genit.

"HUAAAA KAU MEMANG OTOUTO KU YANG PALING MANIS SASKAYYY~ TERIMAKASIH AKU DIIZINKAN UNTUK DICIUM NARUTO SASKAYYY~" Itachi dengan tidak elitnya langsung memeluk Sasuke dan secara otomatis Itachi telah mempermalukan Uchiha.

Naruto hanya melongo melihat pemandangan di depannya, sedangkan Sasuke yang kesal langsung saja menghadiahkan sebuah bogem mentah dan beberapa tendangan untuk Itachi.

**BUGH**

**BUAGH BAGH**

**BUGH BUGH BUGH**

"HAHAHAHAHA OTOUTO KU MEMANG GALAK! TAPI TETEP MANIS. TENANG SAJA, TAPI NARU-CHAN LEBIH MANIS KOKKK~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Itachi terus saja tertawa sinting. Andai saja Itachi bukan Uchiha, pasti ia telah diberi kemenyan karena di anggap setan kehausan.

Itachi pun langsung berlari ke kemarnya di lantai 2 dan tak lupa sebelum pergi, ia sempat berdadah-dadah dan ber-_kiss bye_ ria ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke jijik. Naruto masih melongo.

'…i-itu Uchiha?' batin Naruto sweatdrop.

.

.

"_Dobe_, cepat kau bersiap. Kita akan mengambil beberapa pakaian dari rumah mu untuk kau menginap disini. Jika kau menolak, kau harus menjadi babu-ku selamanya."

"Ugh, baiklah."

"Cepat menuju ke mobil-ku."

"_Teme,_ mengapa kau menyebalkan?" Naruto hanya berujar dengan nada melas.

"Karena aku, adalah Uchiha." Ujar Sasuke cuek ayam.

'…sekarang aku tahu. Uchiha sangat aneh, gak tau diri, sadis, dan menyebalkan. Apalagi si teme ini…Jashin-sama mengapa aku dinistai oleh dua Uchiha sekaligus hari ini?!' Naruto hanya membatin melas dan tongkol, eh dongkol maksudnya.

Keduanya pun langsung menuju ke mobil Sasuke dan setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, mereka membatin bersamaan,

'Mungkin setelah ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang menarik dan…menyenangkan?'

Dan akhirnya mobil mewah itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan normal menuju mansion Namikaze.

.

_Kebahagiaan?_

_Aku merasakannya saat bersamamu_

_Cemburu melanda hatiku ketika kau bersamanya_

_Meskipun kalian hanya bercanda_

_Oh, akan kah kita bisa saling memiliki?_

_Aku ingin, sangat ingin_

_Menjadikan dirimu milikku_

_Seutuhnya…_

_Cinta ini seperti sebuah Titanium_

_Keras dan melindungi_

_Seperti perpaduan sebuah Onyx dan Sapphire_

_._

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

To Be Continued

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

.

**Hyaahhhh akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 yang tidak jelas ini \(^o^\) \(^o^)/ (/^o^)/ **

**Yosh, Ryl akan membalas review dari para readers yang membuat Ryl semangat dalam melanjutkan fict ini xD**

**Reviews Replies:**

**Riyuki18: Makasih sarannya ya senpai! :D tapi mungkin untuk ratenya Ryl akan lihat perkembangan review dan permintaan dari para readers^^ Ini sudah di lanjut chapter 2-nya :D sampai bertemu di chapter 3 senpai xD**

**Ciel-Kky30: Wah makasih senpai! xD itu Shikamaru…mungkin dia gila mendadak hahahaha *di tabok*. Iya tuh sih Sasu-teme suka sama Naruto. Baru pertama kali dia suka manis katanya =.=a Yosh ini sudah di lanjut senpai :D see you at chapter 3 :D**

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo****: Ahahaha semuanya sudah terungkap di chappie ini senpai :D yosh terimakasih senpai, ini sudah Ryl lanjut kok xD sampai bertemu di chapter 3 senpai :D**

**Roronoa D. Mico: Ahahaha threesome ItaSasoDei boleh juga tuh senpai! xD *di sambit dei* xD ini sudah Ryl tambahkan Kyuubi^^ Mungkin nanti Kyuu akan muncul di chapter 3 atau 4 :D Akan Ryl usahakan untuk selalu update secepatnya senpai \(^o^\) \(^o^)/ (/^o^)/ so, see you later at next chapter senpai :D **

**Kutoka Mekuto: Hmm gak tinggal bareng kok senpai, Naru cuma nginep aja xD hahahaha xD *di rasengan naru* ini sudah Ryl lanjut senpai :D sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya ya senpai! :D**

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: Wah kalau dilihat-lihat bener juga ya? Yosh, terimakasih sarannya senpai :D ini Ryl sudah lanjutkan :D see you at next chapter senpai xD**

**tetchan: Huwaaa T.T ternyata masih sedikit kecepetan u,u terimakasih senpai :D ini sudah Ryl update kok :D sampai bertemu di chapter 3 senpai ;D**

**fani: Terimakasih sarannya fani-senpai!:D Naru bukan anak akselerasi kok, Naru sama kayak Ryl, Ryl juga nanti masuk SMA saat umur 14 tahun karena Naru dan Ryl lahir di tahun yang lebih muda dari yang lain :D yosh, terimakasih sekali lagi ya senpai :D see you at next chappie :)**

**rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr: ini sudah Ryl lanjut senpai :D see you at next chapter senpaiii :D**

**Vanzye: Buahahahaha xD *ikut ketawa* *disambit* iya itu maksudnya tomat senpai xD wah terimakasih senpai :D Ini sudah Ryl update kok, dan Ryl akan selalu mengusahakan untuk update secepatnya :D sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya senpai :D**

**Harunaline: Terimakasih senpai :) ini sudah Ryl lanjut kok :D see you at next chapter xD**

**Guest: Huwaaa terimakasih senpaiii \(^o^\) \(^o^)/ (/^o^)/ ini sudah Ryl lanjut kok :D see you at next chapter ya senpai :D**

**.**

**Maaf ya minna-san kalau typo berserakan, alur kecepetan dll ToT maklumlah Ryl masih newbie ^^ *di gorok***

**Errr okay! Ryl minta ripiunya ya *ngedip-ngedip***

**Ryl juga masih butuh saran minna-san u,u mau flame juga gapapa kok :D**

**Sekali lagi, mohon reviewnya minna! \(^o^\) \(^o^)/ (/^o^)/ **

**See you at next chapter. Akan Ryl usahakan untuk update kilat! :D tapi gak janji ya :p *di lempar bakiak***

**. Ryl Gabbe .**

**FLAMERS ARE ALLOWED, REVIEWS ARE LOVED! ^^**


	3. Closer

**A/N: Yakkk minna-san! Kali ini Ryl sedang HIATUS namun kembali, dan terlambat dalam mengupdate fict gaje ini, dan setelah itu akan kembali hiatusT.T**

**Hahaha ribet? Emang. Eh tapi, tau gak sih kenapa Ryl hiatus? Ya gitu deh, karena Ryl kan dikit lagi mau UN, udah gitu Ryl kan akselerasi gitu deh ditempat les. Jadinya Ryl bener-bener sibuukkkk banget. Belum lagi, Ryl kan di sekolah ada program penambahan materi. Jadi kurang banget waktu buat ngelanjutin fict ini. ****K****alau ada waktu senggang bakal Ryl update kok. Ya kayak gini ini nih hahahaha.**

**Ryl kepikiran nih mau bikin fict-fict lain, oneshoot/twoshoot gitu deh. Menurut kalian gimana? Fokusin cerita ini dulu? Atau terus membuat fict gaje lain sambil update fict ini? Hahhh entahlah. Bantuin Ryl mikir dong minna! Hehehe.**

**Yauda, silahkan menikmati chapter 3 fict ini, semua!**

**.**

**Happy Reading!^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titanium Love © Ryl Gabbe**

**WARNING** : OOC, AU, Gaje, Yaoi (belum ada di chapter-chapter depan), Typo(s), BL, Shounen-Ai, Senioritas, humor krispi, dan lain-lain

**Rate :** T ke M untuk jaga-jaga

Newbie. And this is my first story.

Don't like, don't read.

Chapter 3 : Closer

.

* * *

_Di perjalanan menuju rumah Naruto…_

**KRUKKK KRIYUK**

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya melirik Naruto yang sedang memegangi perutnya sembari menatap Sasuke dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Kau lapar, Dobe?"

Naruto yang kegeeran akan diajak makan di restoran dan di traktir Sasuke pun langsung berbinar dan mengangguk, "Ya, teme! Aku lapar~ Sangat lapar~!"

"Begitu." Sasuke menjawab dan kemudian kembali fokus ke jalanan.

Naruto cengo sesaat dan memasang muka melasnya.

"Ne, teme? Kau tidak mengajak aku makan nih? Kemana gitu?"

"Memangnya kenapa, dobe?"

"Kan aku lapar, baka-teme!"

"Oh lapar. Makan aja tuh jok mobil. Beres kan?"

**TWITCH**

"TEME! SERIUS AKU KELAPARAN!"

**BLETAK**

Naruto yang sedang kelaparan pun kesal dan menjitak kepala hitam senpai tampannya tersebut yang disambut dengan tatapan tajam dari sang empunya kepala.

"Bercanda, usuratonkachi! Baiklah, sekarang kita ke restoran Ibanchi Sushi. Itu adalah restoran yang baru buka di dekat _game center_. Lagipula aku sedang ingin makan _Salmon Roll_."

"…"

Naruto memandangi Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa lagi sekarang, Dobe?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bercanda, Teme. Selama ini kan kau menyebalkan."

"Memangnya kapan aku bercanda?"

"Tadi kau bercanda, teme! Kau menyuruhku menelan jok mobilmu bukan!"

"Memakan, Dobe. Bukan menelan."

"Argh sama saja, teme! Makanan kan pasti di telan!"

"Hn."

"TEME! KAU ITU! Aaahhh sudahlah!" Naruto membuang mukanya sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

**DEG**

Melihat ekspresi ngambek Naruto yang sangat menggemaskan, membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang.

'Cheee, dobe ngambek? Imut sekali.' Sasuke merasakan pipinya memanas.

'…sepertinya aku benar-benar tertarik padanya. Hmmm, mungkin aku harus mengubah hukumannya apabila dia kalah melawanku besok.' Dan setelah membatin seperti itu, Sasuke menyeringai dan segera memfokuskan diri sepenuhnya pada jalan menuju ke restoran tempat ia dan dobenya akan makan siang. Ya, Dobenya.

.

.

_Restoran Ibanchi Sushi…_

"Teme, duduk disana aja." Ujar bintang utama kita di dalam cerita ini, Naruto, kepada bintang utama yang satu lagi, Sasuke, sembari menunjuk kearah sebuah tempat duduk yang berada sedikit dipojok dan agak jauh dari jangkauan keramaian.

"Hn." Sasuke yang notabenenya memang menyukai kesunyian hanya meng-'hn'-kan ujaran Naruto, yang berarti dia menyetujuinya.

"Mbak, mbak! Meja sini dong, kita mau liat menunya!" Naruto berseru kearah seorang pelayan wanitaberpakaian a la _maid _ berambut hitam panjang yang tergerai dengan indah, dengan bentuk tubuh bahenol yang sangat terlihat menggoda dari belakang –menurut Naruto− yang sedang membelakangi mereka.

Mendengar ada panggilan untuknya, sang pelayan yang _diperkirakan_ cewek cantik tersebut pun menoleh anggun sembari mengibaskan rambut hitam panjangnya. Melihat hal tersebut pun Naruto menganga dengan sangat lebar. Sedangkan Sasuke, sih, hanya menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

'BUSET! APAAN ITU!' _inner _Sasuke dan Naruto dengan edannya.

Ehm, setelah author perhatikan secara seksama, ternyata itu bukanlah cewek bahenol, dan ternyata, SasuNaru melakukan kegiatan bodoh diatas bukan karena tanpa dasar, melainkan karena mahluk di depan mereka bukanlah _wanita_, melainkan seorang banci dengan _name tag _yang bertuliskan "Charming Orochimaru-chan ^_^". Amit-amit naujubilah minjalik kalau kata nenek author.

Kulit pelayan tersebut putih pucat seperti mayat, disekitar matanya sangat terlihat apabila sang empunya memoleskan _eye shadow _berwarna ungu yang melancip sampai sebatas batang hidung, ia memakai anting berbentuk bulan sabit di kuping kanannya, dan matanya pun berwarna kuning seperti kena penyakit kerusakan hati yang juga akan menyebabkan keracunan massal apabila terus menerus diperhatikan.

'A-ah sial. Padahal kan aku ngarepnya cewek secantik Megan Fox..' Naruto pundung.

'Pantas saja restoran ini di beri nama _Ibanchi Sushi_, pelayannya banci gini!' Seru batin Sasuke dengan jahatnya.

"Ehm, ehm ada apa ya mas mas ganteng manggil eike? Mau pesen makanan yach?" Si pelayan alias si Orochimaru bertanya sembari mengedipkan matanya genit ke arah Naruto dan sembari mencolek genit dagu Sasuke. Wajah Naruto menahan muntah sekaligus menahan tawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat pucat pasi. Sasuke takut banci ternyata!

Sasuke yang sadar langsung mengeluarkan _death glare_-nya yang paling seram untuk Naruto, "_Salmon Roll,_dan _ ocha _dingin. Maing-masing satu porsi." Sinis Sasuke.

"Uhh puuhhaha mphh− _Mi-miso Ramen_ p-porsi mph jumbo satu dan jus jeruk dingin!" Naruto berusaha memesan dan menahan tawanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Orochimaru langsung mencatat pesanan mereka dan langsung pergi ke dapur restoran agar makanan dan minuman SasuNaru segera di buatkan. Namun, sebelum pergi, Orochimaru sempat-sempatnya ber_-kiss bye_ ria ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang langsung bergidik jijik.

"Te-teme?"

"A-apaan, Dobe?"

"Lain kali, ja-jangan makan disini ya!"

"Hn,"

.

.

_Rumah Naruto…_

"TADAIMAAAA!"

"Okaeri. Jangan berteriak, Dobe. Kita hanya berdua. Kau menyakiti gendang telingaku."

"Belagu banget jadi orang!" Naruto menempeleng kepala ayam Sasuke. Sang empunya kepala hanya memandang sinis ke arah Naruto.

"Rumahmu termasuk minimalis, dan elegan. Tapi mengapa kepribadianmu tidak, Dobe?"

"Mulutmu itu pedas! Kau tahu tidak, Teme?!"

"Hn."

"Sok keren!"

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan mendengar celotehan Naruto. 'Aku kan memang keren,' batin Sasuke narsis.

"Cepat bereskan barang dan bajumu, Dobe. Jangan membuang waktuku. Aku bosan menunggu."

"Iya, Teme bawel! Ayo ke kamar!"

**DEG**

'U-uwaaa! Dobe ingin mengajakku ke kamar! Secepat itu?!' Sasuke langsung mesem-mesem sendiri membayangkan hal rate M+ bersama Naruto, namun bayangan tersebut buyar karena Naruto menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Teme-senpai! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Sorot mata Naruto menunjukkan kekhawatiran terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar pun tertegun sesaat dan berusaha bersikap normal.

"Ng-ngapain, Dobe, m-mau ke kamar?"

Naruto menepuk dahinya. "Ya beresin baju sama barang, lah, Teme!"

"Ba-baiklah. Ayo."

Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ayo keatas.".

"Hn"

"Hahhh… Sudahlah."

.

.

_Kamar Naruto…_

"Teme, ini kamar ku. Keren, kan?"

"Keren dari Jonggol!"

"Jonggol itu apa, Teme?"

"Tempat buang air besar, Dobe."

"Oh…"

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 det−

"ITU MAH JAMBAN, BAKA-TEME!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Memang."

"Terus, Jonggol itu apa?"

"Nama kota di Indonesia, Dobe!"

"O-oh, oke, e-ehehe,"

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir Naruto yang menurutnya sangat _Dobe_. 'Junior bego gini kok masuk KBSHS ya?' _Inner_ Sasuke.

"Kamarmu norak, seperti dirimu, Dobe."

"Lah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Warna cat kamar mu terlalu mencolok, Dobe!" Geram Sasuke.

"Ya kan itu warna kesukaanku! Jadi, suka-suka aku, dong. Lagian apa hubungannya norak sama Jonggol, Teme?"

"Hn. Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu. Jangan buang-buang waktu." Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah memerintah Naruto, bahkan setelah memerintah Naruto, Sasuke langsung duduk santai di sofa Naruto yang kebetulan berwarna hitam sehitam mata Sasuke. Naruto yang melihatnya, kembali memelas.

"Tidak kah kau berpikiran untuk menolongku, Teme?"

"Tidak."

"Ironis sekali."

Sasuke _sweatdropped_. "Kau ini, laki-laki atau bukan, sih? Berisik sekali."

**TWITCH**

"YAKKKK! AKU INI COWOK MACHO, TEME BRENGSEKKK!"

**KRAUK**

Naruto yang kesal pun langsung menggigit tangan Sasuke yang lengah.

'Eh? Kok keras?'

"LEPASKAN, DOBE! KAU MENGOTORI JAM TANGANKU!"

"PANTESAN KERAS! ORANG ITU JAM TANGAN!" Naruto langsung histeris dan memilih langsung kabur ke arah lemarinya untuk membereskan pakaiannya, serta meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang diliputi aura hitam.

'Hiii serem amat si Teme kalau marah!' Batin Naruto ciut.

.

_20 menit kemudian…_

"Ayo, Teme! Aku sudah selesai! Jangan buang-buang waktu!" Naruto berseru kepada Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan tenang di sofa Naruto.

"Lama sekali." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic_-nya yang tentu saja sudah tidak diliputi aura hitam seperti tadi.

"Bodo amat! Kan kau tidak mau membantuku, Teme. Jadi wajar aja, kan, kalau aku lama? _See, _ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahku kan." Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. Merasa menang dari Sasuke.

"Oh, _really, _Dobe? Apakah seorang pria pantas mengeluh seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak mengeluh, Teme!"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. Kemudian, ia menyadari ada sebuah kardus besar yang tengah di bawa oleh Naruto. "Kardus apa itu, Dobe?"

"Rames instan, Teme. Ada apa?"

"Untuk apa kau bawa sebanyak itu?"

"Ya untuk di makan, lah! Bagaimana kau ini."

"Ini hanya satu hari, Dobe! Jangan membawa sebanyak itu! Makan tempat, tahu!"

"Pelit amat, sih, Teme,"

"Terserah. Bawa cepat ke mobil. Bawa sendiri. Dan jangan meminta tolong padaku." Sasuke pun berjalan santai menuju keluar kamar, dan menuju kearah tangga turun untuk segera menuju mobil _Porsche_ miliknya di garasi Naruto. Meninggalkan Naruto yang hamper mewek.

'Ini orang jahat banget, sih? Gak ada pikiran mau nolong apa?' Batin Naruto pasrah.

.

.

_Di perjalanan…_

Perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke kali ini terasa hening. Sasuke dengan serius dan focus menyetir mobil. Sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk manis dan memperhatikan pemandangan terutama awan di sepanjang jalan. Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini. Entah karena hal apa yang membuat Sasuke-Si-Pecinta-Kedamaian ini tidak nyaman dengan keheningan bersama Naruto/

"_By the way, _tak tahukah kau, Dobe? Aku merubah hukumanmu jika kau kalah~" Sasuke akhirnya buka suara.

'Perasaanku gaenak nih…' Naruto pun menoleh dan mata _sapphire_-nya langsung beradu dengan mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, Sasuke pun kembali menolehkan kepalanya dan focus ke jalanan.

"Me-memang dirubah jadi apa, Teme?"

"Kalau kau menang… Kau boleh menjemurku di lapangan upacara selama satu hari, Dobe…"

'Yes! Aku bisa menjem−'

"Tapi, Dobe, jika kau kalah… Kau harus menurutiku. Oke?" Sasuke menyeringai.

**GLEK**

'O-oke gak ya? Kalau ku terima, takut kalah, perasaan gaenak uy! Terus nanti macem-macem lagi ni orang. Kalau nolak? Banci dong! Ah… Dilema…' Ya kurang lebih begitulah batin Naruto.

"Bagaimana, Dobe?"

'Ah terima sajalah' Naruto membatin mantap. "Baik! Aku terima tantanganmu, Teme!"

"Deal, hn?"

"Deal!"

'Gotcha! Kau milikku Naruto... Milikku!' Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Persiapkan, _skill_, tenaga dan konsentrasimu, Dobe. Aku tak akan segan besok."

Naruto mendadak gugup. "Ba-baiklah!"

Dan Sasuke kembali menyeringai iblis. Naruto yang melihatnya pun bertambah gugup.

'Apa aku terlihat sangat tampan ya kalau menyeringai sehingga Naruto menjadi gugup seperti itu?' Sasuke membatin edan. Diam-diam, dia memperhatikan Naruto ternyata!

'Busetdeh, si Teme! Ganteng-ganteng kok mukanya nyeremin. Ini sih, iblis di dalam badan manusia!' Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Dan keheningan pun kembali menyelimuti selama perjalan menuju ke kediaman Sasuke.

* * *

.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

To Be Continued

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

.

* * *

Balasan Review:

1. Eh itu author kan bilangnya rumah Sasuke 3 lantai, si Itachi kok bilang ada ruang _mastial arts _di lantai 4?

Jawab: Nah itu adalah salah satu bagian dari kerangka cerita^^b

2. Hukumannya cium Itachi?!

Jawab: Eits, ternyata bukan loh readers :p hukumannya masih Ryl rahasiakan :p

3. Apa nanti mereka jadian?

Jawab: Hm, liat aja nanti *devil smirk* *ditabok*

4. Waktu Naru nanti nginep di mansion Sasu sekamar gak?

Jawab: Masih rahasia. Ada di chapter depannnn :p

5. Mana Kyuubi?

Jawab: Masih dalam proses minna. Ryl akan membuat cerita ini sesuai kerangka cerita agar tidak terlalu rumit dan membingungkan^^

* * *

Terimakasih kepada para pembaca sekalian yang telah memberikan kritik dan saran yang sangat membangun bagi Ryl. Dan untuk **Deluminator**-senpai, Ryl tidak meanggap itu flame, kok. Malah itu sangat membantu Ryl^^ Terimakasih senpai^^

Terimakasih juga sekali lagi kepada kalian semua yang telah, meng-fave/follow cerita ini beserta Ryl sebagai authornya :D

Terimakasih juga pada silent readers yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict Ryl^o^

Terakhir, mohon maaf karena Ryl tidak bisa membalas reviews satu-satu, waktu Ryl sangat terbatas dikarenakan oleh berbagai alasan yang telah Ryl sebutkan di A/N awal, jadi Ryl singkat saja yaaa ^^ Next time akan kuusahakan untuk membalasnya satu persatu :D

* * *

.

**Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak kepada: **

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, majiko harada, CielKky30, michaelis yuki, tetchan, Deluminator, Reitan namikaze, RisyadAryM, raihansofyan, KkimFamzHyeonxx, Uchiha Over Love, ELE D. Flourite, dan ELF D. Flourite! :D ^^**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**See you at next chapter!**

**. Ryl Gabbe .**

**.**

* * *

**FLAMERS ARE ALLOWED, REVIEWS ARE LOVED! ^^**


End file.
